pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phinaniacs
As Doofensmirtz is heartfully wounded by not being able to turn his Doof N Puss show into a series, a mysterious man comes and offers him a deal with Warner Bros. Doofensmirtz accepts the deal and is sent to Animaniac's dimension. Yet by accepting this deal, Doofensmirtz has sent specific citizens of the Tri-State area into the maniacal world of Animaniacs. Chapter 1: The Big Bang "Loser!" "Failure!" "Epic fail!" The voices in Doofensmirtz's mind echoed in his heart as he walked sorrowfully out of the sci fi convention center. He gripped tightly onto his storyboard. He then came to the back of the convention, where no being could see he existed and sat behind the wall. His eyes then traced over his rejected storyboard idea and in his anger, he tossed it aside. "Another failure, Heinz." Doofensmirtz bowed his head. From a tender age, every one of Doofensmirtz's attempts to gain a relationship with people was a total mishap. To the time he tried to gain her mother's affection through sports, to gaining a relationship with a balloon. Over many years, Heinz Doofensmirtz began to change his view on developing relationships. He instead saw the logical thing to do was brainwash them and make them his slaves. It was thus then Heinz's eventual plan to create a television show, gain a relationship with the audience. Then, once it became extremely popular, they would take such high admiration of him that they'd do his bidding. He was almost capable of ruling the Tri-State area. "Failure Heinz should be my name." "Not in my book." Said a monotone voice. Heinz abruptly lifted up his head, to see a man in a coat and a tuxedo hat that went over his entire face. "Oh, what do you want?!" Heinz yelled bitterly. "Can't you see I'm trying to express emotions at the back of a convention all by myself?" "Which is why I came." He replied. "Oh, who are you?" He asked. "Jeff?" "No." He replied. "I am a executive of a company known as Warner Bros. Studios." "Warner bros?" He raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of that place?" "It's a old abandoned place." He sighed. "It's long and forgotten. It needs your help to garner attention." "My help?!" Heinz replied. "Yes." He replied. "Just come with me and your storyboard idea and we'll have a show." Heinz in girlish excitement, rose from the floor. "Okay!" "But no backing out." He folded his arms. "You have to promise you'll give whatever I want to me." "Yeah, yeah I know!" Heinz groaned. "Can we shake on it, now?" The man gave his pitch black gloved hands and they shook on it. The world then began to fade, colors flashing and in a moment, they went from here to a entirely new universe. Chapter 2: Shift A broad smile went across a triangle headed kid's face. His step-brother Ferb remained expressionless as ever. They had just turned a dark relationship into a happy one. "Sure was the best day ever, eh, Ferb?" Phineas nudged Ferb. Ferb gave his thumbs up. "Man, life is so great!" Phineas sighed in relief of the gleaming joy of life. "You can turn any relationship into a happy one? It's not like anything terrible could occur?" The door awaited only a single yard from them. Phineas opened the door and his eyes abruptly widened. His mouth then dropped and his complexion changed. His eyes gazed before several flashing colors "What's going on?" Phineas asked. "Phineas," Ferb, feeling as if his body was getting light weighted, rose his hands. They were transforming into colors. "I can't answer this." The entire setting itself began to change. Phineas' curious eyes then shifted towards the Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated building. The building was shaping into a tower and a large w letter. Then, in seconds, a massive flash of colors occur. The floor then began to shake and Phineas stumbled over, before Ferb did. Phineas quickly looked up, as did Ferb and they gazed before a setting they had never seen in their own lives. Chapter 3: The Unexpected "Um, Ferb?" Phineas nudged his brother who lied on him. Ferb arose on cue and began to stare at the location he was in. Phineas too picked himself up and began to take a walk forward. "Ferb," Phineas turned to Ferb, his entire expression as blank as Ferb's. "This is so cool!" They both grinned towards each other. Phineas then quickly ran towards the W labeled tower. From when he his eyes shifted on the building transforming into a tower, he thought it was one of the fascinated things in the world. Phineas giddily hopped onto the ladder, his brother following closely behind. As Ferb took a step up the ladder, it cracked slightly. He hardly took notice, but simply followed his friend. Once Phineas reached the the top of the tower, and rested his hand under his nose, knowing he had no chin to rest his hand on. The W sign then slowly crept open. Phineas opened what was revealed to be door immediately. He walked forward onto a metal platform. His single step echoed throughout the entire room. Yet all Phineas could feel was as if he was to meet powerful warriors who have been living in this place for generations and would journey with Phineas on a high adventure. Attached to the platform were stairs, leading down to a dark room with a single light glimmering below. His eyes widened at this light and he rushed down the stairs to meet these 'warriors'. He heard the footsteps of his brothers rushing behind as well. However, on his final step, he tripped. In a moment, Ferb fell down on him as well. "Who's that?" Asked a hi-pitched, male voice. "Probably another mutant hobo." A girlish voice spoke. "Maybe he's a snack." Said a voice, sounding much younger. Phineas looked up and stared before three dogs, with flies buzzing around them and a stench that was worse than his sister's 8th grade perfume. "Um." Phineas began. Chapter 4: The Beginning "And your name is suppose to be?" The tall one raised an eyebrow. "It's suppose to be Phineas." Phineas tapped his brother. "That's Ferb. You guys?" "I'm Yakko." Said the tall one. "I'm Wakko." Said the short one with a cap. "I'm Dot." The girl replied. "So what are you guys doing in an abandoned tower?" "Abandoned?" Yakko scratched his head. "Didn't even know. I thought we were locked up." "Locked up?" "Yeah, a few years ago in a glimmering sophisticated land of wit and crude slapstick, there were three legendary comedians who lived for the sound of others laughter. However, some executive thought there were too many adults viewing out show." Yakko replied. "Thus today, all we rely on is the sound of us being able to breath." "So why do you think you should just stay in here?" "No humor to make kids laugh at, there's thus no point." Yakko replied. "Also, Wakko sunk our house." Wakko shrugged. "So, since we have no job, we're just gonna stay here." Yakko lied back on his bead. Phineas for a while paused, before he said. "You're missing out on your dreams! Imagine if you got another job!" "Like what? Being a comedian?" Yakko said. "Being a role model?" "Being a architect?" Wakko moaned. "Doesn't fit your bill, Wak." "I need the hammer to do something." "Who knows, maybe your talents can be a way to discover a new life!" Phineas exclaimed. "Knowing our show, you two are to break into song by now." "Actually, no." Phineas replied, before he grabbed Wakko. "We're gonna find you guys a job!" "Like doing what?" Ferb raised his hand to give a suggestion, before Phineas said. "Pitching a new show idea to Warner Bros!" Chapter 5: Exit Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Works of Phineas99 Category:Articles under construction